


chalkboard revelations

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you marry me?” is written on the board in script that Jared would recognize everywhere – from boring faculty meetings as Jensen doodles in the margins to notes he leaves on the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chalkboard revelations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** Another idea from [here](https://www.theknot.com/content/romantic-ways-to-propose). I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 22 ☺

Jared walks into his classroom and hides his yawn behind his thermos of coffee. Grading kept him up a good portion of the night and Jensen woke up him a little earlier than normal since he wanted to drop by his own apartment first. Jared grins at the thought of the shared shower, he definitely didn’t mind a few minutes of missed sleep. They really should just move in together at this point – it would lead to more sleep all around. 

He turns on the light and places his bag behind his desk and boots up his computer. He peruses his lesson plans and makes sure he knows what’s going on today. He takes a glance at the objectives and reads them aloud to make sure his kiddos will understand what they’re going to do today, too. He turns toward the board and gets ready to write them up there when he notices something is written up there anyway.

“Will you marry me?” is written on the board in script that Jared would recognize everywhere – from boring faculty meetings as Jensen doodles in the margins to notes he leaves on the mirror. 

“So, will you?” Jensen’s voice rings out behind him and Jared whirls, realizing he hadn’t even noticed Jensen in his room this whole time. He could have had a serial killer in here or something and never would have known! Not that he’s worried about that right now. 

“What?” Jared says eloquently. 

“It’s been almost two years, and I am thankful every day that I get to work in the same place as you and see you everyday. You’re my best friend and I can’t even imagine not having you in my life. When I think about you, I know nobody else will be able to get me like you do. Every bumpy road has become a tad easier knowing you’re traveling it with me and I wouldn’t like any other companion. So, will you?” Jensen reiterates, on his knee, and a ring box held out to him.

“Depends,” Jared says, finally finding his voice.

Jensen worries his lips at that.

“On?”

“I need to get you a matching ring. You’re hands off, too, Ackles.”

Jensen’s grin is sheer perfection as he gets up to slide the ring on Jared’s waiting finger. 

“I’d be honored to wear it.”

“Okay Sappy McSapperson, give me a kiss as my fiancée,” Jared says with his own grin. Jensen rolls his eyes and pulls him in close, kissing all sass from his mouth. He knows they have at least half an hour before any children come by, so he’s good to have an old fashioned make out session with his future husband. 

Jared will bring up them moving in together as a trial run this weekend. For now, this is enough.


End file.
